Eye of the Hurricane
by Vidna Sphinx
Summary: The calm always comes before the storm. Pride could be described as that calm. So the calm breaks, and death follows. Horror fic, with a pairing on the side. EnvyxPride!Beast!Ed


Alright I did the first of the promised oneshots. Well anyways its not very long, but it is detailed. (: And, uh, horror-e. So if you don't like it much, then buzz off. I actually have seen all this crap that happens in this story happen, and have heard the second radio station blob in it. So don't complain to me about it, I just use personal experience. Of course I only watched the violent crap, but I do know what all this would look like if it were made into an episode.

**Disclaimer** - I don't own FMA.

**Warnings -** Violence, blood, gore, death, emotional issues, shounen ai, etc etc.

Enjoy.

**Eye of the Hurricane**

"**Sins are like circles in the water when a stone is thrown into it; one produces another. When anger was in Cain's heart, murder was not far off." **- Phillip Henry

"**Calms the water, calms the sky, and o'er th're you 'ave a blacken' sky of a growin' hate."** - Unknown

-

**A cool breeze curled and wrapped **itself around shapeless objects in the dark of the night. It danced around in the leaves, causing a song of rustling to break the unnatural silence that had fallen upon the forest. Slowly, ever so slowly, a deer strayed into the clearing. It was a red doe, her stomach swollen with a fawn, and back smeared with blood from a wound. The doe's breath was labored, clearly her death was upon her. Her eyes opened in a wild panic, and the deer lunged forward into the brush in the center of the clearing. Lowering herself into the prickly bramble the doe quivered, unsure if the danger had passed. The snapping of a twig caused the doe to scramble in her spot on the ground, then stop in worry of the unborn fawn in her belly.

A low panting breath echoed across the clearing, and a flash of gold hair crashed through the bramble soundlessly. The doe let out a heart-retching squeal that did not echo, but was loud enough to be heard in a five mile radius, as her neck and spine were snapped like a twig by pale hands. The clawed hands dug into the soft, bleeding flesh of the doe's back, pulling the still-beating heart from the animal. Slitted, golden eyes gazed upon the slow beating organ as it slowed to a stop, and the pale hands brought the bleeding heart to pale pink lips. The golden haired figure licked the blood from the heart, making sure the whole thing was drained of the life-giving fluid before tossing it over his shoulder. Crimson liquid trickled down his chin and neck, a stark contrast to the pale skin, but the same color as a multitude of markings that covered the figure.

His hands dug into the doe's body once more, this time pulling out the spin and ribs, which caused the body to cave in on itself, and the rest of the doe's organs to sag. Cold blood covered hands dragged the womb out of the doe, and sharp talons tore open the fleshy walls. Various liquids spilled from the open womb, and the unborn fawn twitched at the exposure to air. The fawn was covered in a light coat of spotted fur, and was clearly close to have being born. The figure wrapped its hands around the fawn's head, and shattered the skull. Little driblets of blood caked the figure and the surrounding area. Slowly the pale, blood soaked figure stood and left the clearing, leaving the dead and mutilated bodies of the deer behind.

-

The only ones at the underground hideaway of the homunculus and their "Father" at this point, was Envy, Lust, and Gluttony when Pride returned from his mission. The blond homunculus was originally Edward Elric, and had long since killed that conscious that had often invaded his own thought. The red tattooed sin looked up as the other sins walked over, and the blond fought hard to remain emotionless, not that the others could ever tell what was going on within the blond.

"So how'd it go, chibi?" asked Envy, evidently trying to spark some of the old fire of the Edward. It wouldn't go to well, since Envy didn't know that even the Edward's soul had been devoured by Pride. Not even Father knew that, and Father didn't know that it hadn't been he that had created Pride. Pride didn't know either, not that he put much thought into the matter.

"Bring food for Gluttony?" asked the fat sin, his beady black eyes fixated on the blond.

"Fine, and no," the blond answered in his usual monotone voice, staring ahead with lifeless eyes.

"Nice, chibi," Envy snickered lightly as Gluttony walked over to Lust with a dejected look on his face.

"Don't bother Father's puppet too much Envy," Lust cautioned playfully, clearly daring Envy to make the blond sin inflict plain upon his wild haired elder.

"Shut it Lust," growled Envy, not liking how Lust tried to tell him what to do, "Where you going chibi?" The eldest sin had noticed that Pride had started walking off towards the foreboding darkness.

"..." The blond decided not to answer.

"Oi! No one ignores me! Tell me where you are going, _Pride_!" The wild haired sin only called the blond Pride when he was angry, which meant someone was bound to lose a life.

"...Bed," he answered after a long pause, and allowed the darkness to swallow him.

The blond walked through the familiar darkness, listening to the soft rhythm of his bare feet tapping and echoing through the concrete hallway. He stopped at a wood door with a silver plate that held the name 'Pride' scrawled on it lazily, and walked into the room. Pride made sure to lock the door, to let the other sins know he wasn't in any sort of mood to be bothered. The sin flopped down onto the king sized bed, curling up into a ball. Shaking, he clutched his head, shivering like he was stuck in some nightmare unable to wake. Rather, like he was a nightmare, and everyone else was a dream.

The sounds, smells, and sights hurt. A small sound shattered his ears like a screeching baby, and the scents washed over him in wave after wave of chemicals. Every little detail was magnified and played out before his eyes. If a black dog had a single, tiny black flea on it, the blond would see it. The enhanced senses drove him crazy, it was just too hard to tone them down. Flailing at the sounds of cars driving over concrete from above, his fist collided with a glass of water on the nightstand. The glass shattered into thousands of tiny reflective mirrors, and the crash of glass on wood flooring was a bag of bricks hitting a mirror. Tiny wounds on his hand sealed, and blood dried, but the pain had caused a whimper to escape his pale lips. Quickly pulling the blankets over his head, the blond forced himself to fall into a fitful sleep.

-

His and Envy's newest mission was to kill the Fuhrer Roy Mustang and make it look like one of the important military officers did it to cause civil war. Envy said it would be a blast to kill the Flame Alchemist, and Pride simply could care less. Then again, Pride had to worry about _that_. "That" being the beast coiled up within the conscious that had been the Edward. His beast delighted in watching anything living being torn into pieces, or mutilated. Pride was brought out of his thoughts when Envy's radio brought on an interesting subject.

"_Two deer - a doe and a fawn were found mutilated by what was clearly human hands out in the forests outside of central. It is not yet confirmed as to what destroyed the deer, but it was most likely an aspiring criminal testing out his killing technique on animals before moving on to humans,_"

Envy switched to a different radio station that he always commented on about how stupid human belief was. After all the station was about religion.

"_There are seven sins in all - I shall tell you about two of the more complex sins of this era. In all reality they are two, truly simple sins. Pride and Envy. First I shall discuss Pride. Pride is simply an overly conciet, vain, self-esteemed person. Pride is also __a lofty and often arrogant assumption of superiority in some respect, and is the cause of several other sins. An example of Pride in a person would be an egoist - someone who thinks they are all that. One of the common sins comming from Pride is Envy. A Prideful person might feel Envy when someone else has something better, and the Prideful person soon only has his or her Pride to cling to and envies other people for having more. Envy and jealousy are very close in meaning. Envy denotes a longing to possess something awarded to or achieved by another. Jealousy, on the other hand, denotes a feeling of resentment that another has gained something that one more rightfully deserves. Jealousy also refers to anguish caused by fear of unfaithfulness. The ways to deal with-_"

Envy had turned off the radio and was staring at with a look of horror, or shock on his face. His lip twitched slightly, and his gaze focused on Pride. Pride took a small step backwards, as his being the only living object in the room, was subject to Envy's rage. And Envy's rage he got. The elder sin's claws dug into the blond's back, causing blood to flow as the wounds were frantic to heal the body. The younger sin found himself crashing into the wall, and the pain of a healing spine sent him in convulsions. Envy was about to crush the younger's skull into the ground when he noticed Pride's shuddering was not just from physical pain.

Envy was shocked to say the least - the emotionless Pride was _crying_? And indeed the blond was crying, the salty tears trailing down pale cheeks. The younger was making small sniffling sounds while the tears trickled from half closed, hazy gold eyes. He curled tight into a ball, and shuddered, incapable of making any other movement. Envy snapped out of his shocked dazed and growled at the younger sin.

"What the fuck are you doing Pride!?" he snarled in a very animalistic way.

A few muffled sobs was his reply.

Envy took a deep breath, and thought about how to stop the blond from crying in a nonviolent way. Slowly, his face turned to a look of horror as it dawned on him the only way to comfort the blond. Carefully, he pulled the sobbing sin into his arms, and ran a hand through the younger's soft blond hair.

"Shh.. Shh.. Calm down Pride," Envy hushed in a soft tone. The blond's sobs grew softer as he burried his face into the elder sin's chest as he fell asleep. The wild haired sin cautiously put a quick kiss on the blond's forehead, before taking the blond back to his room. Then he shot out of the room quickly.

He touched his lips briefly. That had felt, strangelly, right. Then Envy asked himself, "Is envy really connected to pride?"

-

Roy Mustang had a look of absolute horror on his face when he saw Pride. Envy was even rolling on the ground in a fit of laughter at Roy's face. Pride just wanted to get this over with, Mustang was reminding the blond to much of the Edward. It was really pissing the homunculus off, so he aproached the human with his scythe at the ready. Roy in a stroke of rage towards the blond at raising a weapon used his flame alchemy to set fire to the blond.

As his flesh regrew, Pride felt his anger towards the Flame Alchemist growing. Before it was just a small ember occupying a tiny part of his brain, but not it was a raging forest fire consuming the edges of his conscious. The beast inside had fed on the anger, and was now taking over the blond's conscious. Animalistic rage formed a snarl to escape his lips, and eyes to become to slitted molten gold pools of rage. Rip and tear. Those were the only coherent thoughts running around in his mind, so he killed all the others. The scythe had crumbled back into nothing, and the homunculus was clutching his fists, trying to restrain the rage. It did not work.

Roy screeched as the blond clawed at his face, causing droplets of blood to splash down upon the grass. One clawed hand curled behind the human's left eye and ripped free of the socket, reveling in the blood that slid from the empty hole. The same hand moved to wrench the right eye in the same manner. A smirk formed on his lips, now the human could not see. He brought the bloody hand to his mouth, and licked his hand once before his face scrunched up in distaste. Roy's blood tasted horrible - too much of ash, smoke, and worry. Not at all good.

The blond felt the Fuhrer's pulse quicken more than he heard it, he could feel the fear rolling off of the mortal in waves. Talons dug into the soft, mortal flesh of the stomach, easily causing rips and tears in places that would prolong the pain of death. A hand wrapped around the liver, and pulled the organ from the body, causing the man to scream in agony. The scream slowly died down to a low moaning. The blong contemplated on what to do with the liver, and decided on stuffing half of it into Roy's throat. The human gagged as his own liver was shoved into his mouth, forcing him to breath through his nose, and take in the scent of his own blood.

Soon the blond had removed and relocated half of Roy's organs, except the heart, and lungs. The more vital organs that would keep the human alive longer. Coated with blood and slime, the blond turned his cold, hate-filled eyes to the human's heart. He decided to slowly take the heart apart by its four quadrants. The first piece he ripped out was the right atrium, throwing the tiny piece of flesh aside, enjoying how the human clutched the air blindly. Then he pulled the rest of the heart apart, clearly enjoying how Roy had suffered six hours in a cold damp swamp being torn apart by an animalistic Pride with Envy watching in something of horror and thrill.

Finally the human stopped breathing, and Pride realized silently that it had been him, not the beast, that had enjoyed tearing Roy to pieces. With a content smile he turned towards Envy, and felt his conscious slip into blackness.

-

Awakening slowly, the blond's first thought was that there was no blood anywhere, and what had happened that he was in front of a fire and in a nice dry cave. Then he noticed Envy, and almost sighed in relief.

"You got you're spirit back, eh, chibi?" Envy asked, suddenly sitting cross-legged next to the lain down Pride.

"Huh?" The blond asked stupidly before asking out of the blue, "Why do ya call my chibi, Envy?"

Envy was silent for a moment before answering, "'Cause."

The blond frowned, "That's not a-"

He was cut off by the elder sin pressing his lips against the younger's, and stradling the boy.

"You were saying, chibi?" Envy asked in a hushed tone as the blond stared up at him with wide eyes.

"Thanks?" the blond muttered weakly as Envy nibbled on his neck.

END

-

All done. Imagine what you want at the end. (: Yay. Anyways I got an announcement for you all!

ANNOUNCEMENT EXCLAMATION PROCLAMATION SHIT

Ehem, anyways Eon will be writing his own chapter story for FMA and uploading it onto this account. That means we're sharing! Yay! 'Cause Eon's lazy, and its easier just having one of these account things. So anyways, Eon will be writing a chapter story and the regular Pride!Ed oneshot. So look for that. (:

Eon: Be nice to my solo acts. (:

R & R folks!


End file.
